


Ignoramus

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [531]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 15:46:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10468497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Jenny really should have expected this.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 10/14/2000 for the word [ignoramus](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2000/10/14/ignoramus).
> 
> ignoramus  
> An ignorant person; a dunce.
> 
> This is for the [ncis-drabble ](http://ncis-drabble.livejournal.com/) community on LJ's challenge: #222 Appraisal.
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

# 

Ignoramus

Jenny was reviewing the new staff appraisals. She'd changed the way they worked this year. Now, everyone gave feedback on everyone else. She hoped this would allow the team leads to improve as leaders in addition to the growth opportunities the team leaders provided to everyone else already with the current system.

She now had even more paperwork to go through, but if it provided more useful constructive criticism she would consider it a win. She'd started with the MCRT and had already read DiNozzo, McGee, and Gibbs’. She was now on Ziva’s and she quickly realized that some additional rules needed to be detailed out now that a wider audience was doing reviews.

Calling her Superior officer an ignoramus and detailing out why she was better than him was not at all the purpose of these reviews. A reminder of how to give good constructive criticism would probably be good for everyone to go through to prevent this in the future. They wanted to foster a good working environment not the opposite.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
